Negotiable instruments such as checks, money orders, banknotes etc., have been widely used to make payments and purchases. For instance, a payor may tender a negotiable instrument to a payee to satisfy the payor's obligation to the payee. For example, an employer may provide salary paychecks to an employee (e.g., payee) in satisfaction of obligations owed for the employee's work. In order to obtain the payment amount, the payee may need to deposit the check in an account at the payee's bank, and have the bank process the check. In some cases, the payee may take the paper check to a branch of the payee's bank, and cash the check at the bank counter. Once the check is approved and all appropriate accounts involved have been credited, the check may be stamped with a cancellation mark by a bank clerk, such as a “paid” stamp. The payor's bank and payee's bank may then keep a record of the deposit information associated with the deposited negotiable instrument.